


Growing Pains

by hyeokkie



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, it's a drabble, so it probably feels short and incomplete, you guys won't enjoy this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyeokkie/pseuds/hyeokkie
Summary: this drabble has been sitting in my drafts for a while now, and while i was brainstorming for ideas for a fakenut fic i decided why not post this for the meantime.x





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> this drabble has been sitting in my drafts for a while now, and while i was brainstorming for ideas for a fakenut fic i decided why not post this for the meantime.
> 
> x

Wangho saw the signs even before Sanghyeok knew what was happening himself.

 

He noticed the longing looks, the secret smiles, and the lingering touches they gave each other, and had to bit his lip so hard it almost bled just to keep the tears at bay. The last thing he wanted was to cry in front of him, and for him to know that _he knows_ , he knows he’s inlove with someone else. So instead, Wangho swallowed the pain- acting like nothing was wrong, as if he was oblivious to the reality that their relationship was falling apart, that it was hopeless, and he can’t have him again even if he tried. He did it because he thought he could still save this, save their relationship, that maybe if he didn’t acknowledge the cracks that were starting to appear, it’ll go away eventually.

 

 _’It’s just an infatuation,’_ -he convinced himself- _‘it’ll pass soon enough and then he’ll come back.’_

 

It was stupid, he knew, but what could he do at this point? How do you fight a war you know you can’t win?

 

In the end, he was far too late, and he was already gone.


End file.
